


Highway Don't Care

by Robinz



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Car Accident, Established Relationship, M/M, mckirk - Freeform, slight angst with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinz/pseuds/Robinz
Summary: They fight, Jim gets in a car accident, McCoy worries as Jim's in critical condition, but everything turns out okay in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off of "Highway Don't Care" by Tim McGraw, hence the title.

McCoy doesn't even flinch as the door slams shut. He sinks onto his bed, holding his face in his hands as he calms down. They fought, actually fought, not just their usual banter and bickering. After a couple minutes go scrubs his hands over his face before getting up to grab a drink from their secret stash. He drinks and overthinks things as he usually does, waiting for Jim to return after he’s calmed down as well. ‘If he comes back’ His brain helpfully supplies. Leonard shakes the thoughts away and gets up from the chair going to lay on his bed and try and sleep instead. It isn’t until he’s almost actually asleep that his comm goes.

“Typical.” He mutters as he flips it open, “Hello?” He answers.

“McCoy?” Chapels voice rings out from the device.

“Christine? I’m honestly not in the mood for a chat right now.” McCoy replies.

“This isn’t a friendly chat McCoy, i’m on shift.” Chapel replies, this gets McCoy’s attention.

“What happened?’ He asks, sitting up.

“It’s Jim, he’s-”

“I’ll be right there” And McCoy hangs up, muttering about the stupid kid who probably got way too drunk and into another stupid fight. He arrives at Medical and makes his way straight to Christine.

“Where is he?” He asks.

“He’s in surgery.” Chapel replies, looking at McCoy with sad eyes.

“What?” McCoy’s voice cracks.

“A car hit him as he was on his motorcycle, he’s in critical condition.” Chapel explains softly, resting her hand on McCoy’s shoulder. McCoy brings his hand up and runs it over his face and through his hair.

“Chances... chances of recovery.” McCoy asks, and Chapel saddens.

“Very low, I’m sorry Leonard.” Chapel says.

“Not your fault, it’s mine.” McCoy says, going to slump down in one of the chairs in the waiting room, knowing he won’t be able to see Jim until he’s out of surgery.

“If it makes you feel better M'Benga is the one doing the surgery.” Chapel says, sitting next to him. McCoy smiles at her, though it doesn’t reach his eyes because yeah it does make him feel better that it's at least one of the competent doctor’s here doing the surgery, but it’s still his fault that Jim’s in surgery at all.

“Why did we have to fight?” McCoy mumbles hanging his head.

“All couples fight, it happens.” Chapel replies, rubbing McCoy’s back soothingly.

“Yeah, but we never did, at least not this serious, and look where it got him Chris.” McCoy says, voice weak as he tries not to cry, he’s stronger than that dammit.

“If I know Jim, he’ll pull through.” Chapel reassures, patting McCoy’s back before returning to her post at the Nurses station.

~~~

It’s a really long before McCoy hears anything and he’s ended up asleep in the chair. It’s M’Benga that comes out to talk to him this time, shaking McCoy’s shoulder gently. McCoy startles and shoots up.

“Woah there, no need for more injuries.” M’Benga says putting his hand on McCoy’s shoulder to assure he doesn’t fall out of the chair.

“How is he?” McCoy asks, looking at M’Benga hopefully.

“Hello to you too, he’s alive, he’s in pretty rough shape but he should make a full recovery in due time.” M’Benga answers. McCoy sighs in relief, rubbing his hand on his face as he finally relaxes after so long.

“When can i see him?” Leonard asks.

“Well now i guess, but he’s asleep.” M’Benga answers, McCoy nods and gets up following the other Doctor to where Jim is. ‘Rough shape indeed’ McCoy thinks solemnly as he sits in a chair next to Jim’s bed, he’s covered in small cuts, bruises and bigger cuts covered gauze. M’Benga takes his leave to allow McCoy to be alone with Jim.

“Dammit Jim, why’d we have to fight over something so stupid.” McCoy says laying his head down on the bed.

“Because we’re both stubborn idiots.” Jim replies.

“Ah, so you’re awake.” McCoy says moving his head up to look at Jim.

“Yeah, guess I am.” Kirk replies, trying to smile but can’t because he doesn’t want to open the cut on his lip.

“I’m sorry” McCoy says.

“I’m sorry too, though you’ll have to remind me why i’m sorry because i honestly don’t remember what started the fight.” Jim replies. “I’m kidding! I have all my memories! It’s just that the reason we fought was stupid.” Jim continues when McCoy looked scared at jim having possible memory loss. He went to put his hands up in defense but quickly stopped when there was a lot of pain suddenly.

“Don’t move, you’ll hurt yourself more, and yeah, it was a stupid thing... Glad you’re alive to say that” McCoy says.

“Aw Bones, don’t go all soft on me, anyways do you really think you’d get rid of me that easily?” Jim says.

“Maybe next time you’re in surgery i can ask M’Benga to remove your vocal chords.” McCoy jokes.

“But then how will I tell you how much I love you?” Jim says.

“Now who’s going soft, and i can think of a couple ways you can tell me without speaking.” McCoy replies.

“Bones! That’s dirty” Jim says.

“Get over yourself kid.” McCoy says, rolling his eyes, glad that Jim’s okay.


End file.
